National Football League vs. Sega Football League
National Football League vs. Sega Football League (often abbreviated as NFLvSFL) is a crossover football game developed and published by Sega, in association with the NFL. Teams NFL American Football Conference Baltimore Ravens SFL Rival: Ancient Greece Myths NFC Rival: Detroit Lions Stadium: M&T Bank Stadium Buffalo Bills SFL Rival: Space Channel 5 Reporters NFC Rival: Arizona Cardinals Stadium: New Field Stadium Cincinnati Bengals SFL Rival: RoboCy Corporation Knuckles NFC Rival: Chicago Bears Stadium: Paul Brown Stadium Cleveland Browns SFL Rival: Oboro Ninjas NFC Rival: New Oreans Saints Stadium: FirstEnergy Stadium Denver Broncos SFL Rival: DARPA Aliens NFC Rival: New York Giants Stadium: Sports Authority Field at Mile High Houston Texans SFL Rival: Europa Rebels NFC Rival: San Francisco 49ers Stadium: NRG Stadium Indianapolis Colts SFL Rival: Mexico Maracas NFC Rival: Philadelphia Eagles Stadium: Lucas Oil Stadium Jacksonville Jaguars SFL Rival: Yokosuka Avengers NFC Rival: Tampa Bay Buccaneers Stadium: EverBank Field Kansas City Chiefs SFL Rival: Jungle Island Bananas NFC Rival: Minnesota Vikings Stadium: Arrowhead Stadium Miami Dolphins SFL Rival: Kyoto Executioners NFC Rival: Washington Redskins Stadium: Hard Rock Stadium New England Patriots SFL Rival: Vigrid Umbra Witches NFC Rival: Carolina Panthers Stadium: Gillette Stadium New York Jets SFL Rival: Miracle World Fantasies NFC Rival: Seattle Seahawks Stadium: MetLife Stadium Oakland Raiders SFL Rival: Virtua City Police NFC Rival: Dallas Cowboys Stadium: Oakland Alameda Coliseum Pittsburgh Steelers SFL Rival: IRTA Rust Crew NFC Rival: Atlanta Falcons Stadium: Heinz Field San Diego Chargers SFL Rival: Curien Mansion Zombies NFC Rival: Los Angeles Rams Stadium: Qualcomm Stadium Tennessee Titans SFL Rival: Morning Land Cluckers NFC Rival: Green Bay Packers Stadium: Nissan Stadium National Football Conference Arizona Cardinals SFL Rival: Tokyo-to GGs AFC Rival: Buffalo Bills Stadium: University of Phoenix Stadium Atlanta Falcons SFL Rival: J6 Fighters AFC Rival: Pittsburgh Steelers Stadium: Georgia Dome Carolina Panthers SFL Rival: Noswald Empire Knights AFC Rival: New England Patriots Stadium: Bank of America Stadium Chicago Bears SFL Rival: Metro Psychopaths AFC Rival: Cincinnati Bengals Stadium: Soldier Field Dallas Cowboys SFL Rival: Yuria Barbarians AFC Rival: Oakland Raiders Stadium: AT&T Stadium Detroit Lions SFL Rival: Motavia Solar System AFC Rival: Baltimore Ravens Stadium: Ford Field Green Bay Packers SFL Rival: Mobius Badniks AFC Rival: Tennessee Titans Stadium: Lambeau Field Los Angeles Rams SFL Rival: Primp Town Puyo AFC Rival: San Diego Chargers Stadium: Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum Minnesota Vikings SFL Rival: Tojo Criminals AFC Rival: Kansas City Chiefs Stadium: U.S. Bank Stadium New Orleans Saints SFL Rival: Varrigan Organizers AFC Rival: Cleveland Browns Stadium: Mercedes-Benz Stadium New York Giants SFL Rival: Nightopia Nightmaren AFC Rival: Denver Broncos Stadium: MetLife Stadium Philadelphia Eagles SFL Rival: West Coast Taxis AFC Rival: Indianapolis Colts Stadium: Lincoln Financial Field San Francisco 49ers SFL Rival: MARZ Virtuaroids AFC Rival: Houston Texans Stadium: Levi's Stadium Seattle Seahawks SFL Rival: Arcadia Blue Rogues AFC New York Jets Stadium: Century Link Field Tampa Bay Buccaneers SFL Rival: Zoah Dragon Riders AFC Rival: Jacksonville Jaguars Stadium: Raymond James Stadium Washington Redskins SFL Rival: Taisho Samurai AFC Rival: Miami Dolphins Stadium: FedExField SFL Okamura Football Conference Ancient Greece Myths (Altered Beast) NFL Rival: Baltimore Ravens SFC Rival: Curien Mansion Zombies Stadium: Olympus DARPA Aliens (Vanquish) NFL Rival: Denver Broncos SFC Rival: Arcadia Blue Rogues Stadium: SBC2 Field J6 Fighters (Virtua Fighter) NFL Rival: Atlanta Falcons SFC Rival: Noswald Empire Knights Stadium: Statues Jungle Island Bananas (Super Monkey Ball) NFL Rival: Kansas City Chiefs SFC Rival: Kyoto Executioners Stadium: KeeKee Island Mexico Maracas (Samba de Amigo) NFL Rival: Indianapolis Colts SFC Rival: RoboCy Corporation Knuckles Stadium: Samba Studios Miracle World Fanatasies (Alex Kidd) NFL Rival: New York Jets SFC Rival: Nightopia Nightmaren Stadium: Enchanted Castle Mobius Badniks (Sonic the Hedgehog) NFL Rival: Green Bay Packers SFC Rival: Varrigan Organizers Stadium: Green Hill Zone Morning Land Cluckers (Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg) NFL Rival: Tennessee Titans SFC Rival: Zoah Dragon Riders Stadium: Pirate Island Motavia Solar System (Phantasy Star) NFL Rival: Detriot Lions SFC Rival: Europa Rebels Stadium: Algol Oboro Ninjas (Shinobi) NFL Rival: Cleveland Browns SFC Rival: Tojo Criminals Stadium: Zeed Stadium Primp Town Puyo (Puyo Puyo) NFL Rival: Los Angeles Rams SFC Rival: West Coast Taxis Stadium: Primp Magic School Space Channel 5 Reporters (Space Channel 5) NFL Rival: Buffalo Bills SFC Rival: Metro Psychopaths Stadium: Morodia Vigrid Umbra Witches (Bayonetta) NFL Rival: New England Patriots SFC Rival: Taisho SamuraI Stadium: Fimbulventr Virtua City Police (Virtua Cop) NFL Rival: Oakland Raiders SFC Rival: IRTA Rust Crew Stadium: E.V.L. Inc. Yokosuka Avengers (Shenmue) NFL Rival: Jacksonville Jaguars SFC Rival: Tokyo-to GGs Stadium: Chi You Men Yuria Barbarians (Golden Axe) NFL Rival: Dallas Cowboys SFC Rival: MARZ Virtuaroids Stadium: Turtle Village Satomi Football Conference Arcadia Blue Rogues (Skies of Arcadia) NFL Rival: Seattle Seahawks OFC Rival: DARPA Aliens Stadium: Valuan Empire Curien Mansion Zombies (The House of the Dead) NFL Rival: San Diego Chargers OFC Rival: Ancient Greece Myths Stadium: Curien Graveyard Europa Rebels (Valkyria) NFL Rival: Houston Texans OFC Rival: Motavia Solar System Stadium: Principality of Gallia IRTA Rust Crew (Binary Domain) NFL Rival: Pittsburgh Steeles OFC Rival: Virtua City Police Stadium: UN Security Council Kyoto Executioners (Otogi) NFL Rival: Miami Dolphins OFC Rival: Jungle Island Bananas Stadium: Forbidden Mansion MARZ Virtuaroids (Virtual On) NFL Rival: San Francisco 49ers OFC Rival: Yuria Barbarians Stadium: Virtual Arena Metro Psychopaths (Condemned) NFL Rival: Chicago Bears OFC Rival: Space Channel 5 Reporters Stadium: Asylum Field Nightopia Nightmaren (Nights) NFL Rival: New York Giants OFC Rival: Miracle World Fantasies Stadium: Dream Stadium Noswald Empire Knights (Shining) NFL Rival: Carolina Panthers OFC Rival: J6 Fighters Stadium: Fortina RoboCy Corporation Knuckles (Strees of Rage) NFL Rival: Cincinnati Bengals OFC Rival: Mexico Maracas Stadium: The Syndicate Taisho Samurai (Sakura Wars) NFL Rival: Washington Redskins OFC Rival: Vigrid Umbra Witches Stadium: Paris Tojo Criminals (Yakuza) NFL Rival: Minnesota Vikings OFC Rival: Oboro Ninjas Stadium: Dojima Family Coliseum Tokyo-to GGs (Jet Set Radio) NFL Rival: Arizona Cardinals OFC Rival: Yokosuka Avengers Stadium: Grind City Varrigan Organizers (MadWorld) NFL Rival: New Orleans Saints OFC Rival: Mobius Badniks Stadium: MadWorld West Coast Taxis (Crazy Taxi) NFL Rival: Philadelphia Eagles OFC Rival: Primp Town Puyo Stadium: Glitter Oasis Zoah Dragon Riders (Panzer Dragoon) NFL Rival: Tampa Bay Buccaneers OFC Rival: Morning Land Cluckers Stadium: The Empire Players Category:Video Games Category:Games